


Deviant Behavior Showcase

by Precursor



Series: I Am Alive [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor
Summary: A showcase of awesome gifts and fan art from the community!  Thank you guys so much, and I'm sorry if AO3 eats any photo quality. :(Contains spoilers forDeviant Behavior!Pay attention to the titles to avoid ruining anything ;D





	1. General 1 (Connor)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a HUGE shout out to Healterskeltergirl for painting this absolutely fantastic portrait of our beloved Connor!

[Healterskeltergirl on Tumblr](http://healterskeltergirl.tumblr.com)

[Original Work URL](http://healterskeltergirl.tumblr.com/post/175027462413/is-there-anything-youd-like-to-know-about-me)

Comment(s) from Artist: his face is cute. your story is great. damn that's a deadly combination.

 


	2. General 2 (Connor in a Vest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog socks, the outfit, the little blue pop of LED - I love so much about this. <3

[Healterskeltergirl on Tumblr](http://healterskeltergirl.tumblr.com)

[Original Work URL](http://healterskeltergirl.tumblr.com/post/175226875668/okay-but-hear-me-out-people-what-ifconnor-wore)

Comment(s) from Artist: okay but he's wearing too much clothes now

 

 


	3. General 3 (Connor with a Book)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheidraws created this lovely portrait of Connor relaxing with a book :3 It’s so cute!

[Sheidraws on Tumblr](http://sheidraws.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](http://sheidraws.tumblr.com/post/175253244610)  
  
Comment(s) from Artist: loooove your work!!

 


	4. General 4 (Connor with his Quarter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AMAZING portrait of Connor by @tragicalchemist. Dear lord, it’s so good. <33333 thank you for sharing *cries*

[Abbylusart on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/abbylusart/)

[Original Work URL ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkokAUmhxNy/?taken-by=abbylusart)

 


	5. General 5 (Reader Interpretation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH my heart!!!! I’m so honored that you were touched by their situation. And the painting sketch!! You did so good!!
> 
> But anyway, yes - the breakup was hard and the road to self rediscovery is a long one. I think you captured that perfectly.

[Pinkipie100 on Tumblr](https://pinkipie100.tumblr.com)

[Original Work URL](https://pinkipie100.tumblr.com/post/175667996990/i-found-a-love-for-me-darling-just-stop-fretting)

Comment(s) from Artist: I imagine that the reader went through a lot of hard, lonely nights thinking about her failed marriage. She really did find a brilliant man; the trouble is, he was too brilliant for his own good. I imagined this particular scene as the reader hearing their wedding song [which I like to think is the[ Pentatonix cover of 'Perfect'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NWs7ntMRBA)] come on over the radio.

 


	6. General 6 (Reader Interpretation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's so beautiful ;_; <3 I also absolutely love the redacted bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From TO THE STARS AND BACK on Discord

[Sunny_Gaytor on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sunny_gaytor/)

[Original Work URL](https://www.instagram.com/sunny_gaytor/)

 


	7. General 7 (Reader Interpretation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFFICER SILVER WOLFEN REPORTING FOR DUTY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Silver on Discord


	8. General 8 (Reader Interpretation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is amazing! Even how tired and forlorn she looks; and I love the little details on her boots! <3 I seriously love this so much! AND THE R E V O L V E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From River on Discord

 


	9. General 9 (Connor Photo Set)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details in this are incredible. Cross-thatching, I think it's called? Whatever. Either way, I love it <3 thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Kage on Discord

 


	10. General 10 (Deviant Behavior Trailer Gif)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so awesome and unique! :3 I especially love the piece of art at the end, but I'm biased because Nietzsche. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From N-Spade on Discord

 


	11. General 11 (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another beautiful piece of art from River, mah luv <3 THOSE EYES THOUGH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From River on Discord

 


	12. General 12 (Abstract Artwork)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were super cool to look at in the Google Docs. They're so _O _ O_ and representative of deviancy. Thank you again :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Alice on Discord

[Artnomix on Tumblr](https://artnomix.tumblr.com/) 

 


	13. General 13 (Connor and Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE SUCH A UNIQUE ART STYLE AND IT'S SO COOL! <33333 THANK YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From KAE on Discord


	14. General 14 (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT HIS PRECIOUS LITTLE FACE. THANK YOU SILVER SDKLJF:SDKLF DEAR LORT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Silver in Discord


	15. Precursor 1 (LUL MEME)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL YOU'RE NOT WRONG. WHERE IS THE LIE? And this is my favorite meme format *sniffs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Kage on Discord

 


	16. Precursor 2 (ME?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS SO PRECIOUS LOL. I love the outfit, the blue cheeks, everything. It looks just like me *sobs* THANK YOU <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Jamama on Discord

 


	17. Precursor 3 (ME & BETAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IIII FUCKING LOVE THIS SO MUCH IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ALL OF US WHAT IS PUNCTUATION?
> 
> JKAHSDFJKHSADF
> 
> SERIOUSLY. YES. Y E S.
> 
> *evil laughing* Mwahahaha. Also, just want to note that their expressions are very much “them,” too. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my name is Connor on Discord


	18. Precursor 4 (Birb Gift 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birb photo from the "We Hit 100K" gift photo batch <3
> 
> This is especially impressive because you had no idea my boy birb is blue. IT LOOKS IDENTICAL TO MY BABY MALYGOS <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Silver on Discord


	19. Precursor 5 (Birb Gift 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL this is great. I had many giggles. PHCKING BIRBS <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From My Name is Shibe on Discord


	20. Precursor 6 (SCORCH FROM TITANFALL GIFT I AM DYING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one struck a few heart strings for me. First of all, you know Titanfall is my favorite fandom ever. Second, YOU DREW SCORCH. MY. SCORCH. SPICY. BOI.
> 
> I will cherish this until the day I die. <3 FLAME CORE IS READY. Thank you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Caythleen on Discord


	21. Precursor 7 (LIERA LASTIMOSA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting "Of Steel and Stardust," my pride and joy fic, has been hard. However! I've matched this with adding small cameos here and there, and even used some lines since it revolves around (pretty much the exact same) common themes as Detroit: Become Human.
> 
> That being said, I can't even express how amazing River's portrait of Deviant Behavior's Liera Lastimosa is. Her attitude, her looks - as I said, it's just HER. 
> 
> You nailed it, sweetheart <3 She is glorious.


	22. Chapter 5 Fan Art (Apex Predator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aweeeee I love it!!! And that’s okay about the blood [being in the picture even if it didn't technically happen] - DRAMATIC EFFECTS ARE GUD!

[Crustaceaan on Tumblr](https://crustaceaan.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](https://crustaceaan.tumblr.com/post/175694030003/hey-hey-wanted-to-do-a-small-drawing-from-chapter)


	23. Chapter 12 Fan Art 1 (Beyond Good and Evil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart ;_; The glass table, pillows, couch color, HIM - NAILED IT! <3
> 
> I love the "afterglow" work you did :3 I'm still in awe you captured all this from words! 
> 
> Thank you! <333

[Annaleigh on Tumblr](http://annaleigh.tumblr.com/)  
  
[Original work URL](http://annaleigh.tumblr.com/post/175225191008/connor-from-precursor1-s-fic-deviant-behavior)  
  
Comment(s) from Artist: I absolutely love your writing!! <3

 

 


	24. Chapter 12 Fan Art 2 (Beyond Good and Evil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amazing piece of art of Connor waiting for (you) to wake up with his books! I am simply honored. <333 It is so cute!!!

[SkreeHamster on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkreeHamster/pseuds/SkreeHamster) 

[Original Work URL](https://orig00.deviantart.net/612b/f/2018/171/2/e/connor_boi_by_hamsterly-dceyf4c.png)


	25. Chapter 12 Fan Art 3 (Beyond Good and Evil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is so adorable. This is a masterpiece. You nailed every single little detail, down to the books, tie, sleeves, CITY. Thank you <3

[Ghostiecreations on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ghostiecreations/)

[Original Work URL](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnevOn7lUlO/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)

 


	26. Chapter 17 Fan Art 1 (Lost Frequencies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastrix did a beautiful job depicting the balcony scene from this chapter. Thank you for this, it’s really special :) <3

[Hastrix on Tumblr](https://hastrix.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](https://precursor1.tumblr.com/post/175287747419/a-beautiful-nightscape-from-chapter-17-of-deviant)

 

[ ](https://precursor1.tumblr.com/post/175287747419/a-beautiful-nightscape-from-chapter-17-of-deviant)


	27. Chapter 17 Fan Art 2 (Lost Frequencies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH THANK YOU FOR CREATING THIS!!! It’s so perfect <3
> 
> The detail in the city and just EVERYTHING. SO GOOD!!!

[Dbh-Fanart on Tumblr](https://dbh-fanart.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](https://dbh-fanart.tumblr.com/post/175394427474/i-love-him-so-much-fanart-for-the-amazing)

Comment(s) from Artist: "I love him so much. Fanart for the amazing Precursor’s fanfic [Deviant Behaviour](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F14851244%2Fchapters%2F34379699&t=ODVkZDdiMGU5ZTNmYzQ4ZjgyNTBjNzdiNWNhMTBlMmJmMTQ0N2ViOSxvRzllQ20wRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ9_0Gfhv1dkIHLuTsBbFgA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdbh-fanart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175394427474%2Fi-love-him-so-much-fanart-for-the-amazing). This scene is from chapter 17. Idk how to draw snow so have a version w/o the weird snowflakes. Anyways Precursor’s fic is really well-written so you should go check it out!"

 

 


	28. Chapter 17 Fan Art 3 (Lost Frequencies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the glow to the living room, to the shine from the city coming underneath...even his stance is perfect! It's just so WOW ;_; <3 Thank you for bringing this to life! <3

[Pinya-Art on Tumblr](http://pinya-art.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](http://pinya-art.tumblr.com/post/175579154653/some-connor-for-precursor1-c)

 


	29. Chapter 17 Fan Art 4 (Lost Frequencies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, that stare O_O <3 THANK YOU!

[Pinya-Art on Tumblr](http://pinya-art.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](http://pinya-art.tumblr.com/post/175579154653/some-connor-for-precursor1-c)

 


	30. Chapter 17 Fan Art 5 (Lost Frequencies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT’S SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE your rendition of it :3

[Pinkipie on Tumblr](https://pinkipie100.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](https://pinkipie100.tumblr.com/post/175382096405/there-were-gonna-be-more-sketches-but-i-was-just)

 


	31. Chapter 18 Fan Art 1 (Once Upon a Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES BABY PHOENIX (Discord nickname for Reader) AND KAMSKI!!! THIS IS SO ADORABLE I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Ugh, it also makes me super sad for them. ;_; 
> 
> Thank you <3

[Mysticalkhfan on Tumblr](https://mysticalkhfan.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](https://mysticalkhfan.tumblr.com/post/177908989822/while-reading-precursor-ao3s-deviant-behavior-i)

 


	32. Chapter 21 Fan Art 1 (Into the Abyss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so precious. I'm in love with their little noses. ^_^ I also adore the hoodie; it was a very nice touch <3 The differences in facial expressions are also to "DIE" for. HEH HEH.

[Cactdye on Tumblr](http://cactdye.tumblr.com)

[Original Work URL](http://cactdye.tumblr.com/post/176630144812/i-binged-precursorao3s-fic-deviant-behavior-so)

Comment(s) from Artist: binged @precursor-ao3‘s fic Deviant Behavior so you already know I had to make some self insert fanart after reading Chapter 21 B)

 


	33. Chapter 21 Fan Art 2 (Into the Abyss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is just amazing. Seriously, aside from EVERYTHING being my favorite, the tile with "Chloe," had me dying. **THANK YOU** and LOVE YOU TOO!  <3  
>   
> "Senpai" LOL, oh man. You honor me. :P I WILL DO MY BEST TO NOT DISAPPOINT!

[Mysticalkhfan on Tumblr](https://mysticalkhfan.tumblr.com)

[Original Work URL](https://mysticalkhfan.tumblr.com/post/176107716627/some-sketches-i-did-a-while-ago-while-reading)

Comment(s) from Artist: Precursor-senpai, you're too good!! I really felt all the love that you poured into this story and in some moments I thought it was me living everything the protagonist went through. The point is, I admire you and your amazing narrative. Keep up the good work <3

 


	34. Chapter 21 Fan Art 3 (Into the Abyss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She wants to be me, but...neither of us are free. ~RA9"
> 
> THIS GAVE ME GOOSE BUMPS. UGHHH. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Gberryb on Discord


	35. Chapter 21 & 22 Fan Art 4 (Into the Abyss & It Stared Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this! I already said this before, but the details in making "Phoenix" seem burned out and just overall wise in her experiences are my favorite. Such a fantastic piece!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Some fan art for one of my all time favorite stories written by Precursor over on archive of our own it’s called deviant behavior and I’m so smitten with this amazingly written story I can’t even contain myself"_   
>  _-Emb7_

[Emb7 on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/emb7)

[Original Work URL](https://www.deviantart.com/emb7/art/Only-one-of-us-is-free-788817084)


	36. Chapter 37 Fan Art 1 (Semper Fidelis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT LITTLE READER WITH HER LITTLE JACKET AND HIS LITTLE BREAKFAST FOR HER ANDLKAJSDLKF;LSADJFLAKSJFL; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Cheeky Doodle on Discord


	37. Chapter 38 Fan Art (DPD's Finest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT. IS. SO. PERFECT! Even down to the height markers! GAH. Seriously, you have such an eye for detail and to see you create this kind of art based on my writing is the _most humbling_ experience ever. Thank you so, so much.

[Annaleigh on Tumblr](http://annaleigh.tumblr.com/)

[Original Work URL](http://annaleigh.tumblr.com/post/177853555018/dpds-finest-hey-precursor-ao3-deviant-behavior)


	38. Chapter 41 Screenshot Batch (Public Enemy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I was too excited and went crazy. I'll probably post more of these for this segment.  
>   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>   
> (Sorry AO3 is still eating the 4K quality)

 


	39. Chapter 72 Screenshot Batch (Abaddon)




	40. "Hymn of Deviancy: Aftermath" by LEIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so many bits and pieces of Deviant Behavior sprinkled onto this amazing piece of work. The words you chose, the hidden meanings between the lines - it all flows so perfectly and I must have read it at least 10 times. Thank you so much for this Leia. You've been alongside me for a very long time, and I am humbled by your constant love and support.
> 
> I still can't wait to see that video!

**"Hymn of Deviancy: Aftermath" by LEIA**

Rise, you doubtful soul  
What is desired  
Has arrived

It can not wait  
You have to embark this journey  
Before this one string  
Dissolved with the unsolved  
  
Salvage all that you can grasp  
But never indulge  
You will not transform  
If corner of eyes fixated to the past  
  
Dance with us  
To the end of love  
Let’s ignite this celebration  
Of how devastation  
Grumbles within


	41. Deviant Behavior Playlist (Now on Spotify)

 

 

 

*****UPDATE!*****

  
[Leonixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonixon/pseuds/Leonixon) was kind enough to create this [Spotify List!](https://open.spotify.com/user/leonixon/playlist/2T6AzlKB1HEYQ2ldwcn4RM?si=yaX-RpplTiO_a31cHRRRhw)  There are some changes from the original playlist, as certain remixes weren't available. THANK YOU!

Special shout out to [Cerulaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulaine/pseuds/Cerulaine) for recommending Natural, Secrets, and Dangerous. <3 Thank you for bringing these songs into my life, mah luv!


	42. Deviant Behavior Voice Narration

A WIP of Deviant Behavior's voiced narration is now available by [Kabibi AudioFics!](https://www.kabibiaudiofics.net/detroitbec/detroitbec.html)


	43. CyberLife Late Night Radio Session Playlist (Gift)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From LEIA THE DRUGLORD on Discord

Comment from Leia:

[specially dedicated to Ms. Taylor, happy birthday boo!]

This playlist is heavily inspired by one of the greatest fanfiction of Detroit: Become Human, titled "Deviant Behavior" by Precursor.

28 songs are included as my personal interpretation of what the Main Character from the story may have been through the whole journey as an officer in the beloved city of Detroit in 2038.

To set up the mood here's a little 'background' from me, as a reader (and a shitty storyteller):

"[1:19 AM] You decided to drive to a specific route so you will arrive at home late. But, what is home? Is it your apartment? The precinct? Jimmy's? RK800(!)? Your ex(!!)? Or yourself? You keep changing radio stations and then one song hit you. And another. This is going to be a long ride."

The songs are selected based on some of the lyrics that (I personally believe) may speak/related to the story, and the spirits that exuded to match the vibe of "late night driving alone".

Hope you enjoy this little world that I created!

(P.S. This playlist also available on my Spotify account under the name sugarcoatedfish, or you can just type the title of this playlist xx)

 

~~~~~

  
[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlJrMBSDJFQYbnPf4EYNbbyjdRKkr8mf8)

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/sugarcoatedfish/playlist/3R2kOAgkMNAbcN6Zf8xHhj?si=wBLLpqFnR-2wNLRGHzd68Q)


	44. "Gavrick" Connor v. Gavin Top Gun Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I THINK I'VE ONLY WATCHED THIS 20 TIMES? MY HEART IS SO WARM?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wannabeast on Discord


	45. What is Evil.mp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even imagine how much time this took! It's wonderful! O_O <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From WryWon on Discord


	46. A Special Thank You

Cerulaine, MjrGenMatt, Celestielle, and ElegantN7 put their heads together to pull in a collection of gifts in honor of Deviant Behavior hitting 100,000 hits on AO3.

I have read so many letters, DB-inspired fics, and have enjoyed ALL the art.  

I can't tell you how much this means to me, or how hard I bawled (I'm not a crier, so this is an accomplishment on it's own) and just THANK YOU for making this such a memorable experience.  It's been my life since I started it, and having you all here to share this moment with me made it all the more special. 

I love you guys, and everyone reading this, or anyone who's supported me during this venture.

I might not be able to keep up with all the comments, and I may be hard to get a hold of, but I want you all to know I appreciate each and every one of your wonderful souls.

<3333


End file.
